Various types of exercise devices exist for developing different parts of the body. A particularly successful form of exercise device used in conjunction with aerobic programs is an adjustable step. Other devices are also known which may function to aid in exercises in addition to the aerobic exercises from adjustable steps. My U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,296, for example, discloses a utility bench which is in the form of a planar support platform having adjustable legs to vary the height of the platform. The utility bench could be used as an exercise bench or for other forms of exercise.
Three of the most difficult areas of the body to develop are the muscles of the lower back, abdomen and buttocks. It would be desirable if a single exercise and aerobic device could be provided which would lend itself to performing various exercise and aerobic techniques and particularly which could be used to develop the muscles of the lower back, abdomen and buttocks.